The Fire Within
by merco93
Summary: Harry deliberately sends himself to 1943, and is trying to prevent Tom Riddle from killing him in the future. Read as Harry Potter AKA Joshua Frost discovers The Fire Within! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. 1943

DISCLAIMER: Someday Joanne, someday...

Enjoy!

1943

He wanted out. That's right, Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, wanted out of the war. He was sick of nearly dying every year. He was sick of everyone relying on him, and what was he most of all sick of? He was most of all sick of his Relatives. Harry punched the pillow, imagining it was his Uncles face, so hard; feathers flew out the other end.

Not soon after Dumbledore had given him the "You must stay at your Aunts for blood protection", Harry had begun to think about a place where he would not be harmed by Voldemort or his shoe lickers. 1949. When Voldemort could still be called Tom or Riddle, and he wouldn't curse you with the Cruciatus.

Maybe Harry could persuade him, or do something to stop the Dark Lord from killing him. Checking the clock, Harry realised that it was 1.00am. Hearing the grumbling snores from his Aunt and Uncles bedroom, Harry, knowing that they were asleep, pulled out a book from underneath his pillow.

TIME TRAVEL

a guide to the wonders of the past.

Harry flipped through the book, which was going on about how dangerous Time Travel was if you did something to alter the past. When Harry had first found this book on a night-time wander in the Restricted section, he had read about a man who had taken a mobile phone back to 1801, and altered so much, he changed time which caused an accident so big that wizards had to go back and Obliviate the muggles to fix it.

But Harry was going to be careful. He was going to be under the alias of Rial Josiah Frost. A sixth year Half-Blood, whose muggle Father, was ashamed of Rial's mother because she was a witch, and tried to murder her. His mother had had a backlash of magic defend herself before taking her to an Orphanage and telling the Woman there that he was to be called Rial after her deceased brother, Josiah, after her father and then Frost after Rial's own father.

And after telling the Woman why she was there. She died.

It had been found that Mr. Frost senior had a brother whom Rial was taken to, who disliked magic just as much as his brother and abused Rial until Rial took the initiative and ran away.

Harry thought about his story that he had made. It was believable. Not to over the top. Well it was, but not for someone like Tom Riddle. Harry closed his eyes. It's now or never, he thought. Harry opened his eyes. Was that footsteps outside his door?

"Tempus peregrinatione 1949!" he roared, the last thing Harry heard and saw was an angry shout coming from his Relatives room and a Ministry of Magic owl, with A Restriction of Underage magic letter soar through his open window.

The room dissolved into a rainbow of shapes and colours. Harry felt a rush of wind on his face before he found himself staring up at the moonlit sky of Muggle London, 1943. 


	2. Random Blue flames

Enjoy!

Coke and other things

When Harry sat up, he realized that he had landed in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry scrambled to his feet as unfazed pedestrians walked past, muttering about underage drinking. Harry quickly walked through the door of the Magical pub, before turning to the Bartender who was wiping a glass. "Um excuse me sir?" Harry asked nervously. The Bartender looked up. "Yes?" he enquired. Harry paused before asking his question. "I was wondering if you had a spare room for me to stay tonight." The Bartender stopped wiping the glass before leaning on the counter and looking at Harry. "Aren't you a bit young lad?" "I'm 16!" Harry replied indignantly. The Bartender sighed before leaning back and pulling a quill and a crumpled piece of Parchment out of his pocket. "Right" he muttered. The Bartender sighed again before looking up. "Name?" he asked tiredly. Harry glanced up from the Quill. "Frost" was his reply. "Josh Frost" The Bartender frowned at his name but wrote it down anyway. Bart (as Harry decided to call him) straightened up and held out his hand. "That'll be 17 sickles, add 4 knuts for a hot water bottle." Harry fished out the bag that he had thankfully brought with him, and handed Bart 17 sickles, and 4 knuts. "I trust you're not superstitious Mr Frost?" said Bart while handing Harry his room key. Harry looked at the tiny number engraved in the key. "No" Harry heard himself say "Not at all". And with that Harry stumbled into room 13.

The next morning, Harry awoke more refreshed then he had been while at the Dursleys. Harry quickly made his way down the stairs, thanked Bart, and made his way out the back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Harry took out his wand and tapped the bricks... up one, down three, four to the left. There! Harry stood back waiting for the wall to open up. It didn't. Harry frowned. Maybe this entrance wasn't here in this time... but, it had to be! After all, it was the main entrance. Harry carefully placed his wand in his pocket and tapped the bricks with his finger. As each brick was tapped, a funny, pins-and-needles feeling was felt in his fingertips. Harry stood back and watched in fascination as the bricks parted.

...JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~ JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT~JT

Harry strode through Gringotts ignoring all the Goblins eyeing him with displeasure. "Excuse me sir?" Harry said politely as he made it to the front desk. The Goblin looked up with a scrunched nose. "Yes?" it drawled. Harry stood up straighter. "I would like to set up a vault" he said in a voice which he hoped sounded like he was being prestige. "Very well" said the Goblin"I will just get the one in charge to help you." The goblin shouted something that sounded like someone was trying to talk under water. "Just so you know this worker is a demon, not a goblin... Just so your prepared" the Goblin warned. Suddenly the demon appeared "Sup" it said holding out a scaly blue hand. "I'm Joe" Harry could only stare as the Goblin at the desk scowled and shook its head. "You have been told many times Joenarrkveren (JO-NARK-VER-lIN) that if you were to maintain your position at Gringotts, you are to act proper!" it thundered. "Whoa" Joe said, "dude you really need to get laid!" The Goblins sharp, very pointy teeth were gritted. Suddenly Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair with Joe in front of him. "Wow that guy has anger management problems" Joe sighed before opening his desk and pulling out a bag of white powder. Joe held out a straw to Harry. Harry shook his head feeling dazed. "Suit yourself" Joe shrugged before spreading the powder on a piece of paper, putting the straw to his nose and sniffing at the powder. After about 5 minutes of uncomfortable waiting Joe finally put the bag away. "So" he said with a twitching eye and a ring of white around his right nostril. "What can I do for you?". "Well" Harry said, "I would like to make and account name under Frost." Joe laughed "No firetrucking der! I just need the money and off we go on Unicorns, and Rainbows and Puff the Magic Dragon..." Harry quickly handed his money bag to the demon so it would shut up. Joe looked into the bag and frowned "There's no money in there" Joe said stupidly. "It's a never ending money bag linked to my other account. This means you just have to transfer the contents to my new account and then attach this bag to it so that I have access to my account through the bag." Harry replied. Joe nodded slowly, "right, I think I catch your drift" and snapped its fingers. An electric blue key appeared. Joe handed it to Harry. "A key forged in the Blue Fires of the Underworld" Joe said proudly. The key suddenly vanished and Harry's hair became spiky, short and dark blue. The demon nodded in satisfaction "Coolies!" Joe commented. Harry began to panic as his skin began turning white "What's happening?" he said frantically. "dude I know your Harry Potter" Harry turned his head sharply to look at Joe as he reached 6ft. Joe sighed "Jesus Christ, I'm just helping you out bro" suddenly everything stopped and Harry lay on the floor panting. Joe looked at Harry closely. Joes eyes suddenly brightened and Harry gasped as a blue flame appeared on his arm, where the dark mark is branded on death eaters. Joe giggled and clapped his hands "See you dude" Harry stood up dizzily. As he was walking out of the office he looked at a mirror that was on a shelf. Harry had to admit it but he looked pretty awesome.

And as he stood out the front of Gringotts he had never felt better. 


	3. Wands and relaxation

**DISCLAIMER: Someday Joanne, someday...**

_._ _Harry deliberately sends himself to 1949, meets a strange demon, and is trying to prevent Tom Riddle from killing him in the future... yay, what fun. Oh and let's not forget that he is cursed by a muggle youtube video._

**Enjoy!**

Wands and Singing

Harry quickly made his way to the end of Diagon Alley, where he knew would be a Muggle clothes shop, (as he had heard a random person talking about it.)

15 minutes later Harry quickly strode out wearing A white button down shirt, a black tie, and a black vest . He was also wearing black pants, in which the white shirt was tucked into. It wasn't what he'd normally wear, but it was definitely the best looking thing in the shop.

He then remembered the moment at the Diagon Alley wall. How his wand wouldn't respond... ah well, better go get another one.

Once in Olivanders, Harry walked up to the front desk and began tapping his fingers slowly. "Hello" said a soft misty voice from behind him. Harry slowly turned to face a much younger Olivander. "Mr Olivander" Harry greeted. Olivander walked to where a stack of wands sat, and snapped his fingers. The magical tape measure began measuring whatever part of Harry it could. Harry was sure it was going to attack his pants to measure something else, and gave a great sigh of relief when Olivander said "that's enough now!"

"So, Mr...?" Olivander said "Frost" Harry put in quickly. Olivander looked up. "Muggleborn?" he said. "Halfblood" Harry replied. Olivander nodded before spotting a wand.

"Ah-ha!" he pulled out the wand and handed it to Harry "12 inches, Ash, Unicorn hair?..." Harry waved the wand. The chair in the corner (which Hagrid had broken when Harry came here for his first wand) broke. "No No!" Olivander said snatching the wand away. It took a while to find the next wand he was to try.

"11 and a half inches" Olivander whispered, Harry's heart began beating fast, could it be? "Holly" Olivander went on,

It was! Harry was so relieved, "And a Phoenix feather" The wandmaker finished. Harry almost snatched the wand out of Olivanders hand, but managed to contain his excitement. Harry took the wand, waved it, and,...paperwork flew out of draws and all over the place. Olivander sighed heavily through his nose. "Well I guess we only have this one, which I was hoping would never get sold" he muttered. Olivander then cleared his throat and handed Harry a pitch black wand. It was exactly like Voldemorts. But black. "Yew, 14 and a half inches, Thestral hair" Olivander said in a quivering voice. Harry took the wand and felt warmth, and power...more power than he had ever felt! And, amazingly, it felt...exhilarating.

"That'll be 7 Galleons thank you!" Olivander sounded like he wanted Harry out of the shop pronto. Harry handed the old Wandmaker 7 golden Galleons before hurrying out of the shop. Stopping outside the shop Harry held up the wand that was pulsing with power and flexed his wrist. Before Harry could get distracted he remembered that he had to enrol at Hogwarts. He stopped in front of a fireplace. Well, was his thought, here goes nothing! And out loud he shouted "Hogwarts!" before stepping into the emerald flames.

...

Armando Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was having quiet a normal day. I mean, if you can call talking to portraits of deceased head's normal. "He's a star pupil Phineas!" Armando argued "Why can't he stay here over summer?" Phineas Nigellus Black, a former Headmaster of Hogwarts, huffed. "There's something strange about the boy!" Phineas argued back. "I mean, I know I've heard the surname Riddle somewhere! I might just go back to Grimmauld and check" and with that Phineas went off out of his portrait, muttering.

Presumably to visit his other portrait, Armando mused. Armando knew that Tom's middle name was Marvalo. He also knew that his Grandfather was called Marvolo. The old Headmaster racked his brains... Marvolo, Marvolo, Marvolo... Ah Ha! That's it! He remembered that it was in the news not too long ago. Ok maybe 10 years or so ago. Marvolo, Tom's grandfather, was the Patriarch of the family of Gaunt, which, if Armando was correct, were the last descendants of S-!

Suddenly the fire flared green, and out stumbled a tall youth, wearing expensive muggle clothes. "Sorry sir" the boy apologised as he placed Armando's grate back over the fire. "Dreadfully sorry" the boy was shaking his head, "never done well with floo travel" he looked up after brushing at his clothes and using a few _scorgify_'s to clean his white shirt. Armando just watched, absolutely dumbfounded.

Who was this boy? Why is he here?. The boy held out his hand and Armando shook. "Pardon me for being rude, allow me to introduce myself" the boy cleared his throat "I am Joshua Frost, Half-blood, and for some peculiar reason" the Frost boy held up a crumpled Hogwarts letter "I have received my letter, when I am _16_" Armando's mind went blank. He walked over to a massive book sitting on his desk, tapped it and said "Frost" the book immediately opened to the name:

–Joshua Rial Frost- Born: 1933-Where: Orphanage-

Armando cleared his throat, "right well, you will be attending here I assume?" Frost nodded seemingly satisfied. "If you don't mind Mr Frost, you will have to be sorted with the First years" Frost smiled. "Not at all Professor Dippet, not at all" and after pulling some of the gray floo powder out of his pocket, he threw the powder in, waited until it was emerald, stepped in and said "Until September 1st" before shouting "Diagon Alley!"

...

When Harry was back in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, he immediately went and lay on the bed. For some strange reason this reminded him of the first song in that Youtube video, what was the song called? Oh yea! Get back to Hogwarts!

And, without realizing it, Harry began singing Get Back to Hogwarts

(or the bit that he remembered), quietly:

"_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town  
Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
I gotta get back to school.  
Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
Where everybody knows I'm cool.

Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts,  
To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-"

"Mr Frost sir?" Bart 's voice sounded from outside the door. "Aaaaah!" Harry spun around so quickly he fell over. "Mr Frost?" Bart sounded uncertain. "Yes, yes. I-I'm alright, thanks for caring though!" Harry called through the door. There was silence "Sure sir sure" Bart sighed.

Harry didn't move until Bart's footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

Damn that stupid Youtube hit.

"_What? What the hell is this?_

_You expect me to sing about her?_

_Don't care about her!_

_It's just a little makeup-"_

"HARRY SHUT UP!" he groaned to himself.

And all that night Harry spent the time wondering whether he could sue Team Starkid for making songs that won't stay out of his head.

...

**Hey everybody, even though not many people read this, I am asking you a question:**

**Who is your favourite Starkid and why? (5 reasons)**

**MY ANSWER: Lauren Lopez AVPM/AVPS-Draco Malfoy. STARSHIP-Taz**

**WHY: 1. SHE'S SO FREAKING HILLARIOUS. **

**2. SHE DOESN'T LAUGH WHEN SHE SAYS FREAKING HILLARIOUS STUFF!**

**3. She uses emotion when she sings (just listen to Granger Danger)**

**4. Ever seen Starship?**

**5. Ever seen AVPM or AVPS?**


	4. Gryffindors and Slytherins

**DISCLAIMER: Someday Joanne, someday...**

_._ _Harry deliberately sends himself to 1949, meets a strange demon, and is trying to prevent Tom Riddle from killing him in the future... yay, what fun. Oh and let's not forget that he is cursed by a muggle youtube video._

**Enjoy!**

Seedy Slytherins and Smart Hat's

It hadn't been long before Harry was boarding the Hogwarts Express once more. He had brought all of his school supplies and robes the week before, and was now wearing a grey cap, a grey jacket and pants. Back at the leaky cauldron he had cast a feather light charm on his trunk.

He was sitting in a compartment by himself next to the window with his foot closest to the window on the seat. His elbow was on that knee propping up his face. "Well, well, well" came a snide voice from the door "Fresh meat boys?" Harry closed his eyes. Damn Slytherins, why couldn't they leave him alone even though he was in a different time?

Harry stood up, about to retort, but his voice got caught in his throat as he spotted the Lion emblem on the sneering boys' robes. It had never occurred to him that there were Gryffindors who were pains in the arses. Behind him were two seedy looking boys (Both had the Slytherin crest), glaring at Harry

"What do you want?" he said tiredly. The other boys sneer vanished "Do you know who I am?" Harry shook his head "should I care?" he said with a raised eyebrow. The boy seemed to swell with pride, but, at the same time, anger

. "I am Sean McLaggen!" To Harry, that didn't seem too impressive, but to the girls in the compartment next to him, well, with the amount of giggling that came from there, he began thinking that he should try to make giggling illegal when he got back to his own time.

McLaggen scowled when he saw that Harry's attention wasn't directed at him and pushed him into the window. "I bet he's just another little mudbl-"one of the seedy kids sneered. McLaggen spun around "Shut up Malfoy" he snapped, and after shooting Harry one more look of contempt, he strutted out of the compartment.

Harry was surprised that he hadn't recognised Abraxas Malfoy. But Draco's grandfather didn't have the tell-tale platinum blonde hair. No, instead he had shaggy brown hair. "Are you a Malfoy?" Harry gaped.

The boy sneered again. "Of course. I should have realized that filth like you don't know how to be respectful to the likes of me!" The other seedy boy sniggered at this "yea!"Malfoy swung around and glared at the teen "Shut it Rivers!" "Yes sir" Rivers replied, looking at his feet.

Malfoy look at him in disgust and muttered something about no dignity. "Isn't it beneath Malfoys to mutter?" Harry couldn't help but prod. Malfoys face turned pink. "See you at Hogwarts mudblood!" he snarled before storming out of the door.

Rivers sniggered "Yea!" Harry heard Abraxas' voice. "Shut it Rivers, and get your pathetic pure arse out here!" Rivers looked at his shoes. "Yes sir" he said timidly before shooting Harry a scathing look and stalking out in the direction of Malfoy.

...

..."Frost, Joshua!" A younger looking Dumbledore called out. He looked up and when he saw Harry, he looked suspicious.

Harry heard murmuring coming from the Ravenclaw table. He unsuccessfully tried to suppress a smirk. No doubt they were trying to figure out a book that mentioned anything about exchange students.

Harry sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed the old, ragged Sorting Hat on his head.

**Mr Potter eh?**

_How did you know?_

**That's an answer even I don't know,**

**Now to sort:**

_Slytherin, please Slytherin,_

**Isn't it funny that last time you denied the chance to be sorted **

**Into that noble house last time and now your begging?**

_Put me into Slytherin you god damn-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

There wasn't any clapping from the "Noble" house as Harry made his way to the table. Abraxas looked scared and shocked. When Harry sat down, the other Slytherins moved away from him as though he carried a disease.

Except for one.

...

**CLIFFHANGER! I know this chapter is short and I haven't updated in a while (super sorry) but I typed the last sentence and it looked like **

**Cliffhanger material.**

**I'm sure you all know who it is. Next chapter is T.M.R pov.**


	5. From Hero to Zero

**DISCLAIMER: Someday Joanne, someday...**

_._ _Harry deliberately sends himself to 1949, meets a strange demon, and is trying to prevent Tom Riddle from killing him in the future... yay, what fun. Oh and let's not forget that he is cursed by a muggle youtube video._

**Enjoy!**

From Hero to zero

_TOMS POV:_

Abraxas stormed back into our compartment. "Rivers!" he roared "Get your pathetic pure arse in here!" there was silence. "Yes Sir" Derrick rivers sounded very much like a child who was caught stealing lollies."Absolutely no dignity" Abraxas muttered.

I mentally agreed before letting a small smirk grace my face. "Did Parkinson turn you down again?" I sniggered. I know, I know. How un-Slytherin of me, but come on, the poor guys been hanging onto Pug Parkinson since 3rd year.

"No" Abraxas shot back angrily. "There's a Mudblood in the last compartment, and he decided to get smart with me; 'I thought it was beneath Malfoys to mutter' Abraxas repeated in a high-pitched voice. "I thought it was beneath Malfoy to complain in high-pitched voices" I said innocently.

I heard the door slide open. The short, sniffily teen whose face was covered with acne, waltzed into the compartment. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at his crumpled muggle clothes, and the chandelier of snot that was running down his face.

I looked out the window at the dark sky. "We're nearly at Hogwarts" I said softly, praying that my plan will work. Derrick fished his robes out of his trunk. "Right-o" he said, sniffing up snot that was hanging out of his nostril. I felt sick. I was never fond of people who did the candlestick.

Derrick dawdled out of the compartment, oblivious to my gritted teeth. As soon as the door shut, I heard a chuckle. I turned my head to Abraxas, who had an amused expression.

"I know you can't stand him, but give him a break Tom" Abraxas snorted.

"Which is a massive understatement of course" I sniggered back. After 30 seconds we both sobered up at once. "You better get changed Ab" I said turning my head away.

Abraxas huffed in indignation. "Well not _everybody_ has their robes on as soon as they get on the train so they feel '_special_'" he protested. I laughed.

Luckily the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop as Derrick came bounding back in.

...

We were all seated. Abraxas was next to Pug Parkinson, sucking up to her and Derrick was with those buffoons Goyle, and Crabbe.

The first years walked in looking nervous. Except for one.

He wasn't actually a first year. He was tall, pale and had short, spiky _dark blue_ hair. The mysterious boy walked with an air of confidence. The Ravenclaws immediately put their heads together and began whispering. I saw the boy smirk.

"Frost, Joshua!" Professor Dumbledore called. From the look of the Old Coots face, he was suspicious. I looked at Abraxas and he was glaring at Josh.

Josh sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

1...2...3...4...5... "SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted out. Abraxas looked horrified.

Josh walked over to the table and sat down. Across from me. All of the other Slytherins scooted away from him as if he had Spattergroit.

Frost looked up and for once I saw his eyes. They were a dark, fiery blue.

"Hello" I said politely. The other boys' eyes narrowed. "Hi" was the terse reply. What's up his arse? I wondered. I leant forward, "So" I began casually "I've never heard the name Frost before, muggleborn?" Frost shook his head, clearly relaxing, shouldn't let down you r guard against a stranger, I thought. "Half-Blood" Frost said. "Grew up in an Orphanage" he looked away "Really?" I made sure to keep expression off my face. Sadly I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. "An Orphanage did you say? Which parent was magic?" Frost wet his lips before replying. "Mum was" he said quietly. "When dad found out he went berserk, or thats what I've been told" Frost stopped. I held out my hand across the table as "McGonagal, Minerva" was sorted into Gryffindor. "Tom Marvolo Riddle" I greeted myself "Son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle". Frost looked up with astonishment. "Joshua Rial Frost, son of Alicia Gaunt and Jack Frost" I managed not to laugh. "Jack Frost? Poor Guy" Than it hit me, another Gaunt. I felt excitement. I wanted to ask another question before suddenly everyone was standing up around us.

"Come on" I sighed. "I'll show you to the common room. Joshua followed me as we made our way down to the dungeons. "Razalas" I said to the wall. The wall shifted and soon, there was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "I thought you had to be a prefect or head boy to know the password before anyone else!" Joshua said in awe. I slapped my forehead. "I knew I forgot something" and out of my pocket, I drew the shining Head Boy Badge.

"Of course" Joshua muttered, making me crack a smile.

We looked at each other before making for the stairs. I just bet him to the 6th year boys' room.

We both chose our beds and were already in them by the time the other boys came up. "Night Joshua" I said. "Hey, call me Josh alright?" Josh sighed. "Night Tom" he quickly added.

I smiled softly before falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

By the time I woke up the next morning, Josh had already left. Abraxas, Rivers, Crabbe and Goyle were still in the room. "Hey Tom!" Abraxas called. "What was with last night? Why were you friendly with the Frosting?" Crabbe, Goyle and Rivers laughed at the weak attempt of a joke. "He is interesting" I said through gritted teeth as I tied my tie.

"And" I continued, "He is a half-blood, raised in an Orphanage and" I dropped my voice so low, Abraxas had to move in closer "he happens to be a Gaunt" there was silence. Abraxas moved away. "Not possible Tom" he said with a shake of the head. "We looked at the records remember?" I did remember.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Tom!" Abraxas hissed as he pulled me through yet another door. "If we, a couple of 3rd years, get caught well... Father is the ministers right-hand man and it wouldn't do well for him. Or us" Abraxas added as an afterthought as we finally stopped in front of a big plain, wooden door. In faded words, written on the door was_

"_The Hall of Records"_

_My breath caught in my throat. At last, I would finally find out who my parents were. Abraxas reached out with a shaking hand. He placed his hand on the knob. Nothing Happened. The door swung open. In the middle of the room sat a pedestal. On the pedestal sat a single piece of parchment. I was confused. I was expecting to see heaps of books, in a long, wide room. Not a short square room with a piece of parchment!_

_Abraxas stepped in first with shut eyes. Again, nothing happened. He breathed in relief. I walked in to the room and felt as though a micro-scopic lightning bolt_

_had hit me. The Magic was strong I noted. It's not just a piece of parchment after all._

_Finally after what seemed like an hour, I had reached the Pedestal. "Tom Marvolo Riddle" I heard Abraxas say from behind me. At once green lines began spreading over the parchment. The border had snakes. At last it was finished._

_I knew I should have looked at the bottom, where my parents were. But my eyes were staring at the name on top. "Whoa" I heard Abraxas breath._

_On top of the parchment was Salazar Slytherin._

_And on the bottom was:_

_Marvolo Gaunt_

_Merope Gaunt – Tom Riddle (muggle)_

_Tom Riddle_

_Flashback_

"Of course I remember!" I retorted. Abraxas just looked at me sadly and went down to the great hall.

That night I went back to the dorm. I was frustrated. And it was all Josh's fault. In one night, I have gone from top of the food chain to the bottom. People are even paying more attention to that Myrtle girl. All because I was talking to Josh Frost last night. From Hero to Zero just like that.

My revenge on the school will be sweet.

...

**Ok so i have always wanted to see the first hp fic. Wow. Do you realize the first hp fic was in 99?**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating, first i lost this chapter, then i retyped and then my wireless stopped working.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who have stayed with me or have just began reading!**


	6. Depressesion of a time traveller

Harry goraned as beams of sunlight shone into his eyes. "Wake up" an abrupt voice said from above him. Harry sat up and squinted at the figure.  
"Hurry up, you'll be late for the second day of school" the voice growled again. Harry was suddenly aware of his surroundings, and tried to get out of bed so quickly, he tumble-rolled out.  
But when he looked up, the dormitory was empty. "Damnit Tom!" he muttered furiously. He knew Tom was pissed off at him because everyone hated him for being friendly with the new guy. Who happened to be Harry. But that shouldn't mean that Tom should try and avoid him. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the clock in the corner, as it ticked onto 9.00.

...

...

Luckily Harrys first class was History of Magic, where a very much alive Proffesor Binns was droning on about the Goblin rebellion, 1708. Harry slipped into his seat, which was next to Tom.

"Hey" he muttered. Tom didn't answer. He kept his eyes focused on the front of the classroom. Harry was getting annoyed. "Tom please" he pleaded Tom was a stoic as ever, his eyes set on the blackboard. "FOR FUCKS SAKE ANSWER ME TOM!" Harry couldn't help it. He was angry. Proffesor Binns stopped talking. And stared at Harry. As did all of the class. The Gryffindors began sniggering as the Slytherins glared at him.  
Most with barely disguised disgust. "Mr Frost?" Proffesor Binns said in stone cold tone that Harry had never heard the Old Proffesor speak in.  
"Sir?" he said innocently. "Detention, 8pm, my office!" he barked. Harry was amazed. The boring, usually unaware proffesor, was actually handing out detentions.  
Harry then groaned as what the Proffesor had said sunk in. "Oh and Mr Frost? 20 points from Slytherin for disrupting class and using...less than pleasing language!" Harry made sure to sink down low in his chair in embarrasment.

...

...  
"Oi, Frosting!" Josh weaved between the student filled corridor as a voice shouted from behind. Josh ignored, just as Tom had done to him. 'FUCK OFF' his mind furiously shouted. But it was no use. It was, after all, all inside his head. And then, suddenly, as though it was an illusion, the corridor was empty. Well, almost. A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and slammed him into the wall. Harry groaned, as pain shot through his back. "So" it was Abraxas Malfoy, Samual Crabbe and Jake Goyle. "So" Malfoy repeated. Harry sighed "You know, just listening to you saying two words has already given me a headache, so if you might call Crap and Boil off then maybe- fucking hell!" Harry moaned the last words as a gigantic fist came crashing into the side of his face. "Since the train" Malfoy hissed, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head, before continuing.  
"You have acted like you owned the very ground you walk on!" Harry snorted and another fist sank into his stomach. Harry had to lean his shoulder against the wall, while still facing Malfoy. "And...your...one to...talk about...owning everything!" Harry gasped as he tried to block out the pain.  
"I was going to be lenient towards you Frost" Malfoy said softly. Harry could smell the expensive (and repulsing) cologne that he wore. "But you obviously dont have respect for your betters" The grey eyes glittered with malice. "Crabbe, Goyle" Malfoy turned on his heel, leaving Harry with two grinning youths, as they cracking their knuckles.

5 mintutes later blood formed

10 minutes later he was awake but gave no response

15 minutes later he blacked out

20 mins later the other boys left

25 minutes later a figure looked at the bruised body, horrified ...  
...

...

"Mr Frost?" the boys eye twitched. Helen Pomfrey sighed. He had suffered blows to the head and face, thus giving him a cracked skull and a broken nose. He had four cracked ribs, one which had nearly puntured his lungs, fractured fingers and broken toes. She tutted as she poured a fluoro green liquid down the midnight blue haired boys throat. An eye twitched. A hand twitched. And then, suddenly, he began coughing and spluttering violently. The Frost boy groaned. "Bloody Hell!" Helen glared at him for interupting the silence of the hospital wing.  
"You, Mr Frost, were involved in a fight. One that nearly killed you actually (A/N, he nearly puntured a lung) "And you were extremely lucky that a fellow student managed to put their differences behind them to help you!" she ranted.

Harry swallowed nervously. He mentally added this... encounter, to the list of how many times he's nearly died. "Madame Pomfrey, may I _please_ be let out?" Harry asked, with a sad look on his face to make himself look more innocent. "I have Detention with Proffesor Binns tonight and-" "No, tomorrow you will be let out!" Helen Pomfrey had once prided herself in being able to say 'No!' to even the most convincing students when they have asked to be let out. The boys eyes filled with tears. "Please!" he croaked. "Proffesor Binns threatened with _expulsion_ if I'm not in his office by the set time!" Harry made sure not to say 8.00pm as it was only 3.00pm.

The middle-aged healer opened her mouth to speak. But Harry pushed even harder as he forced tears into his eyes. "Please Miss. If I'm expelled, I will have to go back to the orphanage. The only place that can support me but won't. The children and staff there believe that there is no place in society for a _freak_ like me. You have to help me Madame Pomfrey!  
I have no parents and the people at the orphange..." Harry broke of with a choke, to make it more convincing. His plan worked.  
Helen Pomfreys eyes were filled with tears. "Oh you poor boy! You poor, poor boy!" she gasped. Harry mentally snorted.  
It wasn't overly dramatic or anything, was his sarcastic thought.

"I'm sorry!" the healer looked down and sniffled. "I will admit, after hearing what will happen, I have changed my mind!" Harry decided to play the naive child. "You will?"he said in wonder. Madame Pomfrey nodded "Yes" she looked up with suprisingly dry eyes. "And you will be staying here for two nights now! No QUESTION ASKED!" Harry gaped as Helen smirked. Afterall, she _did_ pride herself in saying No. "Oh and Frost? 15 points from Slytherin for lying to a Proffesor" Harry pulled the pillow over his face, and missed the grin that the Healer directed at him.

...

...

**THE PERSON WHO HELPED HARRY POV (a/n you didnt think i was gonna tell you did you?)**

I stormed down the corridors, why, _why _did he have to show up? _Why_ did he have to do what he did? And _why _did he have to get sorted into _Slytherin?_

My head was dizzy with questions as I turned another corridor. I didn't really know where I was going. I just turned when I felt like it.

As I came to a three way forked corner, I looked to the left. An uncertain "hmm" excaped my lips. The corridor in front was a definite 'No No' as it lead to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Not at the moment. It's not a good enough reason to release my anger on, I decided.

Finally I looked to the right. Maybe N- wait. What's that? I saw a shadow lying on the floor, of what I realized was the corridor my class had been in half an hour a go. "What the?" I muttered as I sprinted to the figure. I stared in horror at the bruises that littered the body. The blood that formed puddled.

I knelt down and gently turned the person over. I saw the face that was nearly unrecognizable under the blood and bruises. It was Josh Frost.

...

"IT'S ALIVE!" ok, ok. No need to reinact Frankenstein. or whatever it is. I am so sorry! I would just like to thank the Necromancers...but maybe thats a story for later anyway!, This chapter isn't that long, I don't think and cookies to those who guess who the person is! I really like to twist things around so I tend to not use the most obvious answer, and to use the least obvious answer to the question. Anyway expect another chapter in the following year (Just kidding...or I hope so anyway!) I might not have enough time because this year I am starting *drum rooooollll* HIGH SCHOOL! I feel like a big kid already!


	7. The lost and found

**FOR **those of you that are confused, I mucked up the timeline. It's meant to be **1943 not 49**

THE DAY OF THE SORTING

"McGonagal, Minerva!" I gave a start and squeeked when the rather colourful Proffesor, Dumbledore I think it was, called out my name.  
A million thoughts rushed through my head as I walked up to sorted. What if I'm sorted into Slytherin? What if I'm sorted into any other house than Gryffindor? What if-

'Minerva McGonagal!'  
"Hello Mr Hat" I said timidly The hat laughed. 'You sound for yourself and someone else'  
I felt anger how dare it look into my mind like that the foul peice of-  
'GRYFFINDOR!'

I lept of the stool, and ran to the cheering table, filled with happiness. All anger forgotten.  
" Pablo, Endon!" I held my breath as one of my best friends walked shakily up to the school.

"SLYTHERIN!" i didn't care that shock could be seen on my face. When Endon sat down, I looked at him. He looked back and gave a weak grin.  
The one that always stopped me from being angry at him. I smiled back. One of the other Slytherins saw this and lean't towards Endon.  
Endon looked at him as though he was crazy after hearing him out. The Slytherin sneered something. When Endon looked back at me. my heart broke. His face was void of all emotion except for the cold glare in his eyes. And thats when I knew this would be the last time, we could laugh and joke together. The last time we could be on good terms.  
All because of the stupid house rivalies. A tear trickled down my pale cheek.

And it didn't help the fact that my other best friend, Poppy Pomfrey was sorted into Hufflepuff. We were seperated. No more getting scolded at for trashing the living room. No more hiding in the Club Cubby when it was time to clean our rooms. The trio had split. If we wanted to do something, we had to do it on our own.

...

PRESENT DAY

Harry was ecstatic. He was finally let out of Hospital Wing! As he walked the corridos of Hogwarts, trying to remember where the Slytherin common room was, when he bumped into Proffesor Binns...literally. "Sorry Proffesor" he said apologetically "I wasn't looking where I was going" The old Proffesor snorted. "Too right" he muttered. "No respect for elders" Harry bit his tongue stop himself from retorting. "Anyway" Proffesor Binns straightened up. "I was informed of your...position that you were in at the time of your Detention. And as right now is a free period..." He stopped talking. But Harry knew what he meant. Detention. Now. Right after he wasn't confined to Hospital Wing. Harry groaned. So much for freedom.

...

Harry walked into the common room and all the talking stopped. It was at that moment, Harry realized nearly everyone was surrounded around Abraxas Malfoy.  
Harry kept walking "So Frosting" he called to Harry. The tall, pale youth, stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Would you like to tell everyone how I..."  
Malfoy gave a smirk filled with malice. "Added some red food dye to your cake?" It wouldn't make sense...unless you were a brainless git.  
Which apparently Crabbe and Goyle were. And so was Derrick Rivers. Harry knew as well though. He was called frosting. Food dye meant blood. The cake was him.  
"Which part?" Harry said coolly. "The part where you went against the Slytherin house rules and beat up a fellow Slytherin or the part when you ran away and let Crabbe and Goyle have a go?" Malfoy was bright pink. This...mudblood or halfblood, whatever the filth he was, had just accused him of being a wimp. In front of Parkinson as well!

"Alright Frosting" he snarled. Harry couldn't help but shake his head. "Anything other than Frosting?" he asked pleadingly. "Anything but Frosting because your not very original" Pure rage was set on Malfoys face. "Petrificus Totalus!" he roared. Harry twitched his wand slightly in his hand, rebounding the charm. A lot of girls screamed as it hit the wall next to them. The boys roared with laughter. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted his spell hit his target as Malfoy, looking stunned (A/N no pun intended) fell to the ground.

Harrys wand suddenly felt extremely hot. "Ah!" he gasped as it burnt his skin. The wand dropped sending a spell towards Malfoy.  
Suddenly Abraxas wasnt sporting brown hair. Instead it was white blonde. The tell-tale hair Harry though amusedly.

There were some cheers which was about to get louder...before Proffesor Slughorn entered the common room. "Great Hall, now!" he bellowed, with a sweaty face. There was a lot of murmering as everyone clambered out of the common room in haste, at the urgency in the Proffesors voice. It wasn't long before all of the Slytherins were seated in the Great Hall. It was obvious that the other Heads of Houses had given their house more information, becuase everyone, the Huffs, Claws and Dorks were glaring at them. Even some of the staff as well!

The Headmaster, Armando Dippet stood up. "Silence!" his voice rang out across the hall. "I have an announcment to make" he swallowed. And, just by that small action, Harry knew something was wrong. "We are, regretful to announce an attack on a fellow student! 4th year Ravenclaw Myrtle...er..anyway! One of her classmates found her body this morning" Dippets voice was filled with sorrow. "Please. Lets have a moment of silence for this great tragedy"  
Everyone in the Hall was shocked even some of the Slytherins.  
And it was at this moment, Harry realized Tom wasn't there.

sorry it's a little...ok REALY short but hey! 2 chapters in 2 days is good right? especially for someone who finds it hard just to sit down and type!

If any of you are into Silver Prince its on hold or HIATUS if you wish until I finish this story. Which will be a couple million centurys. :D

Anyway seeya next time. Oh and for the disclaimer see chapter one or whatever.


	8. Ghost calls and letters from Alfbut

"Shit!" I cursed as I ran into another wall.

I had nearly been caught. I had been down in the chamber, exploring before I heard the noise

of the lavatory door open and slam shut. I swore. I had left the sinks wide open. Even 'Blind' Billy Jackobson (A Hufflepuff that misses the biggest

of details) couldn't miss it. I heard sobbing. "Stairs" I hissed. Stairs appeared, giving me an easy way to the entrance I poked my head out.  
And heard a girl sobbing. "Masster?" the 50ft snake had somehow slid up beside me. "Mudblood or Pure?" I asked. The snakes tongue flicked out.

"It smells of...mud!" it said disgustedly. " I want you to dispose of it" I said sharply making the snakes head bob in agreement. "This is the girls

bathroom, go away!" the cubicle had opened and out came the sullen 4th year Ravenclaw, Myrtle. "Oh shut up!" said the Basilisk in annoyance.  
Myrtles eyes went dull, and she crumpled to the floor.

"Your duty is completed. Well done. Await further instructions" I hissed to the Basilisk. "Yessss masster" it said and slithered back into the chamber,  
the sink closing behind it. I sighed and blew my hair out of my eyes. the strands flopped back down in the same position. How irritating that was.

ANYWAY back to the present. I was running because just as I exited. I heard footsteps. I ran in the opposite direction and slid into the wall.  
It was too late to keep running so I hid in the shadows.

It was Olive Hornby and one of her "Pink Princesses" buddies. And they were laughing. "She didn't have to cry the sook." Olive sneered. "I mean, all I said was;

"Oh Myrtle,  
Your a sook!  
You will never get a fook" (to make it ryhme)  
"Oh Myrtle, your so fat!  
But your face looks like a rat!"

"And she ran off crying?" the girl, who I know recognized as 'Britney' questioned in amazement. Olive snorted. "Yea. Exactly what the rhyme says!" they both began their annoyingly similar giggling.

"Though" Britney added, "you could've said;

"Hey Myrtle your so funny you've got teeth Just like Bugs bunny" (1)

Please queue more pretentious high pitch, monstrosity like things they call laughs I thought bitterly. "Anyways" Hornby said.

"Dippet said to find her. Most likely, she'll be in

here moaning her head off. Moaning Myrtles bathroom they call this one!" The girls giggled once more before, opened the door and walked in.

I had been planning to run when the girls went in, but I froze when I heard the voice. "Hello Olive" it said joyfully.

Screams were heard as the two girls ran out of the bathroom trying not to trip in the ridiculously long heeled shoes,  
screaming their heads off as they ran back in the direction they came from.

I took a runner. I slid around corners, nearly got caught by the caretaker and it's (we dont think the caretakers human even though it looks it) cat.

I didn't go back to the common room, incase one of the Proffesors found me, saw my flushed face, and took me to Dippet.

So I headed to a rather remarkable room that I came across in my 4th year. Apparently it was known as the Room of Requirment, or, to the Hogwarts House Elves,

The come and go room.

I spent more than one hour in there, before I deemed it safe enough to roam the corridors. But amazingly, my guess wasn't correct.

Finally I was down in the dungeons, after dodging Prefects and teachers, panting. I cursed once more as I realized as Head boy, I would've had a good

excuse for being out. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I muttered the password (purus sanguinis) (2), and was allowed access to the Emerald and silver room.

I crept up into the 6th year boy dormitory.

"So" and just the single word sent shivers up my spine.

...  
...

It didn't take Harry Potter long to put one and one together. Myrtle, dead.

Tom, missing.  
And lets not forget Second year, the diary and the chamber of secrets.

Tom had ordered the basilisk to kill Myrtle.

Harry stayed awake, as the others went to sleep. Derrick Rivers was picking his nose, Crabbe and Goyle were grunting while looking at their wands in amazement.  
Abraxas Malfoy was flicking back his shoulder length, platinum blonde hair.

Harry pretended to be asleep, so the others didn't get suspicious. He listened as Abraxas sneered about the death of Myrtle. He listened to Derricks whining, as he tried to get a booger of his robes. Crabbe and Goyle just grunted. The brains obviously ran in the family.

Finally lights went out and silence swept over the 6th year boys dormitory. Harry crept out of his bed and went to go sit at the dormitory desk.

He sat on something fluffy. It was a rabit.

Now Harry had seen movies where the bad guy was sitting in the chair, then when the good guy turns up, he spins around in the chair and is stroking a Rabbit.

The door opened and Harry made sure that he was facing the other way. "So" Harry made sure he was loud enough for the figure to hear him, but quiet enough as to not wake the other boys. He heard a sharp intake of breath. Harry slowly span around in the chair, his legs crossed, while stroking a rabbit teddy.

"Don't you find it amazing Tom, that a 4th year Ravenclaw was found dead, and you weren't around it was announced, nor afterwards." He leaned in, and asked the questions he already knew the answer to. "Where were you Tom? What's your involvement in all of...this?"

Immediately Toms face paled, and he began sweating. Harry could almost smell the fear. From what Harry heard, he would've thought that the other boy would have been better at lying.

"What do you mean?" Tom said, faking an incredulous look. Harry sighed and then shook his head "Tom, Tom, Tom" he murmered. Time to put all pretenses of not knowing aside "I know what you did" Tom was shaking, and he looked smaller than what he actually was.

Harry stroked the Rabbit, and let out a snort of laughter. "Well would you look at this" he couldn't help but sneer. "A direct blood descendant of Slytherin himself, wanting to run and hide under his blankets." Harry imediately regretted what he said. He sounded exactly like Malfoy.

"What do you wan Josh?" Tom asked quietly. "To be friends again" Harry said simply. "I don't really care that Myrtle died. She was after all"  
Harry paused, the forbidden word on the tip of his tongue.

"A mudblood" and as soon as he said it, a wave of power washed over him.

...

"I was just reading the letter you sent me yesterday Mr Riddle"

Josh and I were seated in front of Headmaster Dippet. What Josh was there for I didn't know. I was there regarding my letter. "And?" I said eagerly.

"Under normal circumstances you would be allowed, but with whats happened, with the attack on poor Miss...um, that Myrtle girl, I'm afraid it's simply to dangerous!"

"But sir!" I protested "I'd rather be here with the attacker than at the..." I broke of, embarassed.

Dippet looked as though he was trying to read my mind. "You live in a muggle orphanage?"

"Yes sir"  
"Muggleborn?"  
"Halfblood sir. Muggle father, witch mother. My father left. My mother died shortly after I was born but she lived long enough to name me Tom after my father and Marvolo after her father."

I tried playing the 'Sympathy card' to get the old wizard to agree. All he did was nod absentmindedly, while he stroked his goatee. Finally, he sighed.

"I stand firm Mr Riddle. It's to dangerous, the Board of Govenors are already talking about shutting down the school"

"But sir" I said curiously "if the attacker was caught, if it was ensured it wouldn't happen again..." I would do anything to stay away from that horrible muggle place.

Dippet sat up straighter, a fire erupted in his eyes. "You mean to say Riddle that you know something about these attack?!"

I replied quickly "No sir"

Dippet slumped, and the fire disappeared. He was clearly disappointed. "Very well Tom. You may leave" I nodded and got out of my seat. Harry did as well.

"Mr Frost?" Dippet called as we reached the door. Josh turned around. "Sir?"

"Can you please come here for a moment? You may go Mr Riddle." and with that I sprinted down the winding stairs, and to the place where I knew, a half-giant 13 year old would be, cooing over one of his new pets.

...

"Mr Frost?" I called as the two Slytherins reached the door. Frost turned around. "Sir?"  
"Can you please come here for a moment? You may go Mr Riddle."

Frost turned around slowly and walked cautiously until he was in front of my desk.

"So, Mr Potter" I looked at the youths face in amusement as his face paled dramatically, and he clenched his hands.  
"How are you enjoying our era?" Potter sounded as though he had swallowed one of those lemon drops Albus was fond of.

"Very well sir. May I ask, how did you know?"

I pulled out two letters from my desk. One said Armando Dippet and the other said Harry Potter.

"Albus Dumbledore from 1996 sent me a letter concerning this...dilema. He also asked me to give you this." I handed the boy the letter.

...

He knew he was Harry Potter. Harry took the letter that had his name on it in a daze and opened it:

Harry,  
What do you think your doing?  
Voldemort is at large and yet the chosen one thinks that he could just waltz away?  
Sorry, my anger just got away from me as I am using a dicta-quill.  
Harry my dear boy-

HARRY IS THAT HARRY? ITS ME RON! OOMF- HERMIONE!

Oh for gods sake Ronald.  
HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU MESS AROUND WITH TIME SPELLS? THAT WAS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS AND STUPID OF YOU! AND NOT TO MENTION YOU LEFT YOUR WAND!

Children! Ok Harry, we are working as hard as we can on trying to get you back,  
So you can complete your destiny. Just write your reply on the bottom of this parchment,  
Tap it with your wand and say 'Vero Polumnay' and it will send it back to us.  
Please Harry. The wizarding world is depending on you.

Regards,

Albus Dumbldore,

RON

And Hermione, but Harry if you dont reply-

The letter ended. During the letter his anger had disappeared as he saw Rons excitement and Hermione acting like a mother. But quickly came back as the old man continued writing.

Didn't Dumbolddork realized he wanted to be here?

To hell with the wizarding world. Quickly he picked up a quill, not realizing that Dippet was watching him closely.

Dear Ron, Hermione and Alfbut Dumbolddork,

What makes you think that I came here on accident?

I am friends with Tom Riddle, so by the time I get back the war should have stopped.  
Anyway, Hermione, Ron, I miss you guys and Gred and Forge and everybody else. Even Snape!

Except for youAlfbut. I will never miss you.

Here I am Joshua Frost, Halfblood, Slytherin, and friends with Tom Riddle.

He's actually really nice. Abraxas Mafloy was a suprise in the looks department.  
He had brown hair. But that changed after we dueled because Crap and Boil beat the shit out of me.

Mrs Weasley, even though this letter isn't for you, I would still like to say how I crave for your food.

And Proffesor McGonagall, I would just like to say, (I know this is creepy) but damn you were good looking when you came to Hogwarts. Shame you weren't in the same year as Tom and I, I'm devistated that you're five years younger. *wink*

So I better be going because a certain grounds keeper is going to be arrested for killing Myrtle. So yea I better go.

Regards to everyone except for Alfbut,  
Harry James Potter (Joshua Rial Frost)

Harry tapped the parchment and said "Vero Polumney!" He watched the parchment disappear, proud of the name he had come up for the 1996 Headmaster.

As soon as it disappeared, the door was flung open to reveal a panting Tom Riddle. "Sir!" he gasped while he struggled to breath. "Rubeus-Hagrid...  
Heir-Slytherin"

Dippets eyes hardened. "Go!" he ordered the 6th year boys. He turned to Fortescue. "Contact the Minsitry, now!" he roared. As the painted figure disappeared,

Armando turned back to his desk, breathing heavily. "If I may headmaster" said the silky voice of Phineas Black. "That Riddle boy knows something"

Armando sighed.

Tom had the image of a model student, but on the inside, all he was, was darkness.

"I know Phineas" he sighed.

"I know"


	9. Curiousity and Secrets Revealed

Hermione wasn't in the mood for reading. If this was stated to any of her peers they would be incredibly shocked, thinking that she had come down with a case of Dragon Pox.  
But she was too worried to read. It all started when Professor Dumbledore had sent Remus Lupin to go collect Harry from his Aunts and Uncles.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Remus!" Hermione called out. Remus Lupin froze and turned around, a cloak in his hand._  
_"What are you doing?" Ron said narrowing his eyes. Lupin let out the breath he'd been holding._

_"I'm er...going to uh..." the werewolf stuttered as he tried to lie his way out of the mess he was in._  
_"Don't lie" Hermione interjected. Lupins shoulders slumped, before he murmured something incomprehensible. "What was that?" Ron said suspiciously. Lupin cleared his throat. "Dumbledore sent me to get Harry" he muttered._

_"Why didn't you say so?" Ron immediately brightened when his best friend was mentioned._  
_"I don't think" Lupin started before Hermione cut him off. "We're coming no matter what" she said determinedly._

_Lupin groaned and it wasn't long before they were standing out the fronst of Number 4 Privet Drive._  
_"Alohomora" the ex-Professor whispered, pointing his wand at the door handle. There was a small click before the door swung open._

_Lupin turned to the Brunette and Red head, who was looking sick at the too tidy house. "Quickly and Quietly" he said softly._

_They tiptoed up the stairs, Lupin telling them to watch out for the creaking bottom stair._

_Finally, after what seemed like ages, they stood outside Harry's room, snores coming from a different room, vibrated the floor._

_"Tempus Peregrinatione 1943!" they heard a shout coming from Harry's room, followed by a flash of light. Amazingly enough, the snoring didn't cease._

_The trio ran into the room, to find papers fluttering around. The Boy-Who-Lived's trunk gone. But his wand was still on his desk, which Ron noticed._  
_"Remus" he whispered. Remus Lupin looked more haggard than ever. "I know" he replied shakily._

_Hermione wasn't paying attention. One the the papers had landed at her feet and she had picked it up and read it. Tears cascaded softly down her cheeks,_  
_as she handed the letter to Ron. Lupin read._

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then I have succesfully succeeded (Hermione let out a strangled sob at her friends Grammer)_  
_and I am now residing in 1943._  
_I am extremely sorry for leaving abruptly and for not warning you._  
_Keep in mind that when I return, I will be different. I dont know yet whether it will be for the good or bad, but I will change._

_I have some expectations from you two. First of all: Just make out already!_  
_The sexual tension is so thick, Dudley would probably be able to realize it!_

_From your amazingly good looking hotty friend,_  
_Harry, James, Potter._

_"You've always had a way with words haven't you Potter?" Ron said with a smile tugging on his lips._

_END FLASHBACK_

That had been that night. Tonight, the Order had received Harry's reply to the one they had sent. There had been an uproar at the way Harry openly insulted Dumbledore.  
Hermione had to excuse herself as she laughed at the name 'Alfbut' which most of the Order Members frowned upon. Ron also bad mouthed him for letting Hagrid arrested, again.

He also wouldn't shut up about Harry for befriending the murderer of Lily and James. Ginny was also ranting on about how Tom nearly killed her in second year, and how Harry had no right befriending him.  
As much as Harry amused and saddened her, she couldn't help but feel an unease in the pit of her stomach. Dumbledore had only known about the time travel part.  
Not the bit that drove Hermione mad because she couldn't figure it out. What did Harry mean when he said he might change? She shuddered.

Her brains logical explanation was that he wouldn't be nice caring Harry when he came back. He was friends with Tom Riddle. V-V-Voldemorts name before he tried to kill every muggle. The bushy haired witch shook her head. All would be answered when Harry came home.

...

The next few months, the gossip had been about Hagrid but soon over the next few weeks, to Harry's pleasure, it had changed from, Whitney and Britney kicking Horny Hornby they now called her, out of the Pink Princesses because her name didn't rhyme, to how Moaning Myrtle would go into the Prefects bathroom, whenever McLaggen, Tom or the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Male Prefect/Headboy tried to bathe, to Abraxas Malfoy and Parkinson were caught in the broom closet.

Harry and Tom however, weren't part of this (only when they congratulated Ab). They were to busy arguing about blood status.

Tom won.

It had taken a while but Tom had finally convinced Harry that Muggles weren't worth time.

"They fear our power!" the heir of Slytherin pushed. "They would hunt us down if they knew about us! We, are a powerful race, that decreases population everyday.  
Muggles and muggleborns don't seem to realize that we have our traditions. Muggleborns think we're barbaric and believe that they are worth our time!  
Muggles on the other hand... they think us freaks, no place in society, hunt us down, mental abilities!"

This was just one of the talks.

Harry thought about Hermione. He remembered how she opposed a lot of things in the Wizarding World. How she didn't understand some things... and the Dursleys...they hated freaks.  
It was bad enough when Harry felt a shot of magic course through his veins everytime he sneered "Mudblood" or when he felt a sense of familiarilty with Tom.  
It was like we were family, in all but blood. Harry couldn't bare keeping secrets.

But it was worse when Harry told Tom.

...  
...

"Tom, I have to tell you something."

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow. I didn't mean to act like an arrogant prick, but it was, I guess, a habit.

Josh was nervous. His Avada Kedavra green eyes betrayed him. Oh, and the fact he was rubbing his hands together.

"I" the tall youth took a deep breath. "I'm not who you think I am"

I found this hillarious. It was sort of cliche. I sobered when I saw he was serious. "Keep going" I said cautiously.

Another deep breath.

"My names not Joshua Frost." I froze. (no pun intended) I hadn't expected this maybe a 'Tom, I'm not straight, I'm gay' but not...this!

I clenched my fists. The times we cursed mudbloods, when we talked about having no family, even when he revealed he was a parcelmouth. Everything we did, we had become our little duo family! Even though we were already cousins.

"What?" My voice, barely above a whisper, was filled with anger.

Josh-wait no, whoever he was went on. "My names Harry Potter and I come from the year 1996." I couldn't hear him. Blood pounded through my ears.

"You lied" "Tom I-" "YOU LIED TO ME!" I had given him my trust, and he had betrayed me. Lied to me. "We were like brothers" for the first time in 10 years, tears leaked out of my eyes.  
"Tom-" "I TRUSTED YOU!" my voice was hoarse, with grief. "Why don't you go back huh? Everything was great until you showed up! Why did you have to come?!"  
I was shaking as I slid down the wall. Some Slytherin I was.

I couldn't say anything else. I feared that if I opened my mouth, I would just produce sobs. Josh- no Harry, squatted down beside me. "Tom I'm sorry alright?"  
Harry said in a quiet yet sincere voice. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I'm sorry-" "Oh shut up Harry!" I finally found the courage to speak.

"I'm just incredibly pissed at you for not telling me. For leading me on." I looked down at my hands. "Does this mean that your mum isn't-? "My mother was Lily Potter, and she was murdered on the 31st of Octobe 1991"  
was the reply. "And my father was James Potter, murdered same night, by the same person" I dared myself to ask. "Who-who was it?" I questioned. Harry gave me a bitter smile. "I believe you are very familiar with the person Tom."

I was confused. "Huh?" "Voldemort" Harry said gently. "Voldemort killed my parents". I felt sick. Voldemort was the name I insisted I was called whenever I had my bad days. "You mean-?" I whispered horrified.  
Harry nodded sadly. "Yes Tom. your FUTURE self killed my parents" I noticed how he emphasized future.

I gave him a wry smile. "So...you don't hate me?" Harry snorted "Only if you dont hate me" he replied. I nodded and stood up. "So...you wanna get some food?" I mumbled.  
Harry gave me a lopsided grin. "Hell yea I'm starving!" we laughed together, trying to stiffle our chuckles.

"So" Harry said. "Why was the Almighty Sean McLaggen with the one and only Abraxas Malfoy and sniffle boy on the Hogwarts express?" as soon as we sobered up.

"Well" I said with a predatory grin appearing on my face."McLaggen is a year behind us and has the hots for Abs sister who is in the same year. So I'm pretty sure he was only with them so he could suck up to Ab, so he was in his good books for when he got wtih Rose"

"Who?" Harry interjected as we began the corridor towards the great hall. "Malfoys sister. And he probably only snapped at them because Derrick or, sniffle boy as you dubbed him, was being very annoying." I finished.

"Ohhh! And what about-" We continued chatting during dinner, even up in the common room where Ab put a silencing charm up around his bed so he could get to sleep.

And it was then I realizd that friendship is easier to keep, if there are no secrets.  
...

Mwahahaha so Tommykins nose (pun intended for voldemort)

I just realized that at the start I left some unfinished stuff that I decided to errr...finish.

Enyway :D or ANyway, should I do a pov on the others and alfbut first or Tom and Harry, where they say *GASP* goodbye!

Anyways,

M9 or Merco93 or M93 or Merco93IsSoDamnIncrediblyAwe some or (\_/)  
(' ') which is totally random.


	10. The Boy Who Loved

"Filthy mudbloods!" Tom sneered. "Filthy mudbloods" Harry sneered. Tom shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry" he sighed tiredly. "You're mean't to say it with more venom!"

Harry scratched his head. "Would Basilisk venom be strong enough?" he said innocently. Tom groaned in frustration. They were sitting in the Room of Requirement.  
Harry would soon be leaving. Tom had changed Harry back to his usual appearance before he began giving him some last minute lessons. Amazingly enough Harry actually _hated_ the muggleborns, or _most_ of them anyway.

"I'm sorry! But my mother was a mudblood and one of my best friends is!" the Boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-Tom protested. "Exactly!" Tom nearly exploded. "You don't have to hate them! You just have to show Dumbldore-" "Alfbut" Harry put in helpfully "-or Alfbut, who is a manipulative bastard and that you will stand for none of his shit!"

"None of his filthy muggle loving shit!" Harry shouted in approval.

"He can go shove those mudlover beliefs up his manipulative filthy arse!" Harry shrank back as Tom surveyed him with wonder. "Have you been holding back or was that just a one time thing?"

Harry grinned. "Holding back" he admitted.

It was true. One of Harry's biggest secrets was how he was treated by his relatives. Abuse and neglect was what he suffered before he went to Hogwarts. It all started up again at the end of 3rd year. Harry had forgotten to mention that his godfather was the raging lunatic that had broken out of the jail.  
"Harry...Harry!" Tom snapped his fingers under Harry's nose.

Harry blinked stupidly before snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry" was his sheepish reply.  
"It's alright" why wouldn't Tom meet his eyes? "Harry I have something to say" Tom said while looking at his hands. "Yes?" Harry pressed gently. Tom looked up, determination in his eyes. "Harry I-"

Tom was cut of by a tiger patronus bounding into the room. "Mr Potter, your escort is here" before it vanished into a silvery mist. Tom was silent. Harry looked at him helplessly "Sorry but I-"  
This time Harry was cut of by a pair of cold lips pressing against his. It was over far to quickly for Harry's liking. And when he opened his eyes, Tom was gone. Harry pressed his finger tips against his lips.

"Fuck"

...  
...

Harry's head was still pounding from the feel of Toms cool lips against his. How he had felt the magic course threw his body, how- "Harry!" In all of his werewolf glory, was Remus Lupin, looking as tired as ever. Harry's lips curled. "Remus" he nodded.

He felt a pang of guilt as Lupins face morphed into a look of hurt, which quickly disappeared. "Harry" the previous excitement had disappeared and was replaced with a cool tone. Noticing this Harry walked over and hugged him. "Sorry" Remus smiled. "It's alright cub." Harry was trying his hardest not to sneer at the nickname. He had no wish to hurt the ex-DADA teacher.

Harry turned to the aging Headmaster. "Thank you Headmaster Dippet, for allowing me to stay here while I was visiting this time zone." he bowed slightly before turning back to Remus. "So?" he raised an elegant eyebrow, the way Tom taught him to.

"Ok cub" Lupin said. "Just place your finger on here." Remus pulled a miniature mirror, that had 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' scratched in the metal at the top.

Harry went cold. Was this some kind of joke? He sneered in disgust, anger and grief. A sneer he had picked up from a certain raven haired Slytherin.

Tom.  
Tom.  
Tom.  
Tom.

Harry couldn't get him out of his head. The feeling of Toms smooth, cold lips pressing against his. The tingle, the electricity- his train of thoughts were broken by Remus as the old werewolf gently grabbed his hand and placed it on the mirror.

"Please say goodbye to Tom for me" he managed to choke out. Armando Dippet only smiled sadly. "I believe I should let you know that Mr Riddle said you helped catch the Chamber culprit, you have been awarded a Special Service award. The same for the Grindelwald incident.  
The old Headmaster smiled one last time as Remus Lupin and Harry Potter disappeared from the time zone, never to be seen again.

...  
...

HolyShitHolyShitHolyShit. The sentence ran through my head as I made my way down a deserted corridor. I collapsed, silent tears running down my cheeks. I did what I had wanted to for a while.  
I had plucked up my 8% of Gryffindor courage I have inside of me, and I ran off. If I had thought Josh was good looking, Harry Potter was HOT. Those eyes. I shuddered as I thought of how alluring they had come to be.

Ever since the chamber incident, the time traveler had grown more Slytherin like. Cold, calculating, cunning, ambitious. He wasn't much of a Gryffindork anymore. Apart from when he was around me. Harry had gotten me to laugh more. He had me introduced to fun.  
But now that was all gone. I was alone once again. I had no one who could turn me away from the Dark like Harry had done. I kept my views on muggles, but Harry just turned me away from Dark Magic.

Harry wasn't just the boy who lived. He wasn't just the savior of the light.

No.

He was my savior.

The love of my life. Or so I thought.

I smiled wistfully as I remembered one of our not so many adventures, Which happened when Grindelwald attacked and I still knew him as Josh.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Everybody under the age of 17 must immediately go to the dungeons!" the Headmasters words penetrated the skulls of all the students during the panic. Immediately everyone began running to the Dungeons except for the 7th Years and some idiotic Gryffindors._

_"Tom" Harry muttered to me.I knew exactly what he was thinking. I looked at him as though he was crazy. "No way. We're not Gryffindorks" I snarled as I tried to wrench my arm out of his grasp._  
_His hand felt quiet nice actually."Think of it" He had leaned in close to my ear, his breath tickling my ear, as I tried to get my breathing under control._  
_"Special Services... you are after all a model student" as much as I was enjoying the contact, I pushed Harry away._

_"We already have that in case you didn't know." I growled. "Oh yea" Harry looked thoughtful. "Who cares" he shrugged. I was pulled to the battlefield by my crush...friend. I was going to put friend. **"Stupefy**!" Harry screamed as he let go of me. One of Grindelwalds followers crumpled to the ground._  
_I realized that Harry had let go of me, and we began duelling with the opposition._

_"**Stupefy! Impedimentia! Bombarde**!" I heard Harry shout the spells, which flew to a massive group of 'Grindelwald lapdogs'. The people went flying everywhere at the combination of spells, taking out a large proportion of the opposition._

_"**Sectumsemprsa**!" I hit the guy who was about to say the second word for the killing curse while aiming at Harry. He screamed in agony as his skin was ripped open. I watched in awe as Harry shouted "**Avis**!" releasing a bunch of carnivorous birds at the enemy who laughed. "**Engorgio**!" the laughing ceases as giant killer birds tried to take a bite out of Grindelwalds people._

_More of the enemy were charging. I did the only thing I could think of._

_"**Incendio!**" Instantly, fire spread out across the battlefield, halting the enemy._

_I caught Harry's eye. "**Serpensortia**" we chanted at the same time. As Harry commanded the snakes, I 'Aguamentaed' a path for the snakes to follow. Harry kept producing more snakes to attack the enemy. **"Reducto! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Obliviate!"** I fired all the spells I knew in a desperate attempt to wipe out the other side._

_**"Expelliarmus**!" I heard Harry disarm the last person. It was then I realized the Professors were staring at us open mouthed. "Well" I rubbed the back of my neck._  
_"That was some battle eh?"_

_We ended up receiving special services for defending the school, and 2 weeks detention for disobeying orders._

_END FLASHBACK_

We had made a fantastic team that day. I was glad I let my Emerald eyed wonder pull me into the fight.

And as I thought about Harry, I pulled up my left sleeve, and looked at the blue flame that a strange demon at Gringotts had given me.

...  
...

Hahahahahahaha short. Next chapter is the last and REUNION!. I know I said no slash at the start, but meh, Tommy boy is awesome so yea...

Regards,  
I am totally awesome, because I'm worth it!


	11. Reunion and Leaked Secrets

Harry and Remus landed out side of Grimauld Place. He sneered at the loud annoying kids that were complaining about wanting Chocolate, which went unnoticed by Remus.  
Muggles. If they knew about Magic, they would capture them, examine their magic, before wiping the by far superior race out. The apartments began parting, to reveal a massive house,  
which Remus pulled him into.

"HARRY!" Harry wasn't prepared for a bunch of brown bushy hair, which clouded his vison. "Oomf Hermione" he groaned. Just seeing his friend made him forget about muggle filth.  
He felt something wet on his shoulder. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screeched with a tear streaked face.. "DON'T YOU DARE-" "How you doin' mate?" Ron interrupted as he walked in.

"Good thanks, how are you holding up?" Harry said holding out his hand. He inwardly cursed himself for the formal gesture. Ron looked uncomfortable and looked like he wanted to say something. Harry realised he was looking at the Slytherin crest on his robes.  
Hermione didn't notice, and instead grabbed his hand to pull him into the living room, where a family of redheads, as well as McGonagall, Snape, and- Harry sneered- Dumbolddork. Wait, where was Remus?  
Harry grinned at the several shouts of glee. "Harry!" (the Weasleys) "Mr Potter!" (McGonagall) "How nice of you to grace us with your presence Potter" (Snape) and a-

"Harry m'boy!" Dumbledore said jovially.

The twins and Ginny stopped doing the War Dance that they had done when Harry had got off at the Ministry trial in his 5th year, as his expression darkened. Molly, Arthur, McGonagall and Snape froze at the hostility on the 16 year olds face.  
"Headmaster Alfbut sir" he replied coldly, yet smoothly. It took all of Harry's self-control not to smirk at the look at the adults face. Priceless. They looked totally scandelised. "Harry-" Molly was about to scold him before Dumbledore cut her off.

"It's alright Molly" he said with a smile, the twinkle in his eyes at full blast. "We will never understand the humor of this generation." This appeased Mrs Weasley a tiny bit. The keyword being 'tiny'.  
An awkward silence followed. Harry didn't notice but Hermione was scrutinising him, as though there was something out of place that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. He did notice though that the adults were shocked, Ron looked horrified, the Twins looked like they were going to burst out laughing any second,  
and Ginny looked suprised.

"Wow would you look at the time?" Harry tried to not to sound nasty. "I think the travel tired me out" this snapped Molly out of her daze. "Same room as always Harry dear" she called with a sad smile.  
"Thanks" was his reply. He saw Hermione and Ron looking sad at his sudden departure. He waved off the guilt he felt inside of him as he walked into the hallway.

"He's changed" Ron whispered. Albus Dumbledore looked as tired as ever. "That he has Mr Weasley. That he has." and they stared at his retreating back until he made it into the bedroom.

When Harry sat on his bed, he poked the blue flame on his arm, cautiously, because he suddenly remembered it was there.

...  
...

"Mr Riddle!" I turned around just as Ab muttered a quick "See ya" after telling me that Professor Dumbledore had managed to keep Rubeus Hagrid to train as Groundskeeper. "Yes Professor Dippet sir?" I stared the old man in the eye. "Mr Potter asked me to say goodbye" he said. I looked down. Great. Another reminder.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked down. "Bear in mind Mr Riddle" the Headmaster spoke quietly. "That you deserved having a friend as great as Harry Potter" before I could reply, Dippet stalked off.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a burning sensation comeing from my left arm. "Ah fuck" I muttered. I pulled up the sleeve of my robe and stared. The dark blue outlining the flame, seemed to shine more brightly. I touched it, my cool fingers, cooling it slightly, making me close my eyes in pleasure.

-'he had the nerve to' ...wait. That sounded like Harry.

'Harry?' I thought tentavitly.  
There was silence. 'Tom?' I was nearly crying with relief. 'It's really you!' I blurted within my thoughts before I could contain myself. I heard Harrys laugh echo off the back of my skull.'I thought I was Derrick Rivers, but obviously your deduction skills are far more superior than mine.' was the dry reply.  
I didn't care for the joke. I was speaking to Harry. My Harry. 'So' Harry said. 'How do you think we have this mind link?' he said curiously. I shrugged, forgetting I was talking in my mind. 'I don't know' I though honestly. 'I have a blue flame tattoo thing on my arm and it was burning like crazy. When I touched it I heard you'

'Of course!' Harrys outburst shocked me into realizing I was still on the 7th floor. I began walking to the Great Hall. 'Of course what oh great one?" I thought mockingly as I passed rows of Armour.  
Harrys excited voice made me crack a smile. 'The Blue Flames connect us! I have one as well and I touched it and then your voice entered my mind!' wait... I narrowed my eyes. 'You've worn T-Shorts plenty of times' confusion evident in my thoughts. 'My guess is that it's invisible to everyone except for the person who bears it' Harry suggested.  
That sounded right.

'Fucking Hell Ron' My mind was suddenly defensive. Who was Ron? Was he competition? Would he- 'It's alright' Harry interrupted. 'Rons my friend. Hes just having a go at me for bad mouthing Alfbut' I mentally snorted. 'Some friend if he doesen't trust your decisions.'  
'Yea'

I stopped walking. He had reached the Great Hall doors. I could smell the food, and I could hear students laughing and talking loudly. I sighed deeply. 'Sorry Harry but I have to go' I heard Harry yawn. 'Same. Different time zone different clock' he joked before adding. 'See ya Tom' I felt him shut off the link. I looked at my arm. It looked as normal as always.

I pushed open the doors. McLaggen was with Rose Malfoy. Amazingly enough, both had looks of happiness as they were secretly looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. I looked over to the Slytherin table. It seems as if everyone but Abraxas has had a good day I thought amusedly as I put my head down.

...  
...

"Harry you've changed" Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bed opposite of Harrys, where the Boy-Who-Lived was un-tying his shoelaces. "Really?" he said with a touch more then a hint of sarcasm. Hermione noticed. Ron did not.  
"How could you not have noticed mate?" the red head blurted. "He was being sarcastic Ron" Hermione said softly. "5 Points to Gryffindor" Harry said clearly irate. "Don't you get started on her" the tips of Rons ears were red. "Oh I'm terribly sorry" Harry said in a bored tone. "But see, this," a cup appeared in Harrys open palm. "This, is my cup of give a shit, and will you look at that? It's empty"

THWACK

Harry staggered backwards as Rons fist connected with his cheek. "You fucking arsehole!" the read head yelled. Even though Tom wasn't around, Harry still maintained his inner Slytherin. "Tut tut tut Ronald" Harry said shaking his head while ignoring the pain. "Didn't your mother teach you self control"

Ron hit Harry again.

"You"

THWACK

"Fucking

THWACK

"Bastard!" Ron spat. "Ron stop!" Hermione raised her voice. "Stop it Ron!" Harry laughed coldly. "Oh no Hermione, I can handle it because I've had a fucking perfect life havn't I...Weasley?" Brown eyes met Green. Hermione held shock, fear and sadness inside of her. He could tell just by the eyes.  
"Well you know what?" Ron didn't notice the exchange between The bushy haired girl and the Raven haired boy. "At least I have a mother to teach me stuff!" Instantly, Harry snapped, and he saw red.

He pushed the once smirking, now terrified Ron up against the wall. Harry punched him in the face a couple of times before sinking his fist into the other boys gut. He felt tugging on his arm. "Stop! Harry, please!" Hermione had tears streaming down her face. But that didn't hide the fact that she feared Harry.  
Harry stepped back away from Ron, who slid down the wall whimpering. Rons IQ obviously was lower than Crabbes and Goyles. "Your a Dark Wizard!" he managed to declare. Hermione looked up a Harry from her position next to Ron to see what his reaction would be. "No" Harry said.

"But I am gay" and with that he left the room.

...  
...

Minerva McGonagall was having the strangest dream. She was dreaming that she had found a tall youth who, strangely enough had dark blue hair. He was in the History of Magic coridor, and was bleeding really badly. Bruises littered his body. "Help!" the dream her screamed.  
"Somebody help me!" she screamed again, tears rolling down her cheeks. She halfway dragged the unconsious teen up her lap. "Miss McGonagall? Oh My!".

It was at that moment Minerva woke up.

...  
...

It was Christmas Holidays. But that didn't stop Argus Filch from roaming the coridors. "Bloody little piles of dung" he muttered as he entered the trophy toom. Immediately he stopped and frowned. He noticed a difference in the room.  
"What the?" he muttered as he stared at the sheild that previously only had 'Tom Riddle' engraved. But another name had been added. 'Josh Frost.' Argus was confused. Why did another name accompany Tom Riddles?

His eyes nearly bugged out. ANOTHER special services to clean! And it was for Josh Frost and Tom Riddle!

What the hell was going on here?

...  
...

Poppy Pomfrey sighed again as a bruised student was brought into Hospital Wing. She was intent on healing the groaning boy. "Espisky' her mothers voice echoed in her head. Poppy remembered the day when she was talking to her mother and previous healer, Helen Pomfrey, while her mother healed the badly beaten transfer student guy, Frost. Her mother muttered more healing charms. Considering the situation, Helen Pomfrey was really calm.

The senior Pomfrey had finished healing the boy by giving him a simple blood replenisher.

Back in the real world, Poppy had just waved her wand and muttered "Finite Incantatem", vanishing the bruises and the hopes of the student who wanted to prank her, before sending him on his way after "5 points from Ravenclaw"  
She shook her head in disbeleif.

Was it just her or are Ravenclaws more stupid every year?

...

"My Lord?" one of the Death Eaters said worridly as Voldemort grasped his head in pain. "I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth, before straightening up. "Now, the plans on laying seige on Hogwarts is simple. We go through the vents and into Dumbledores office. Begin invisible man search. Find Dumbldore, who the guy with the black beard turned in."  
"What black bearded guy?" all of the Death Eaters muttered in near unision. Voldemort didn't hear as he had a creepy smile. "WE-WILL-WIN!" his voice boomed. As all the Death Eaters cheered in jubilation, Voldemort cluched his head once again. He saw lips. Why was he seeing lips? Then he saw Avada Kedavra eyes. What?...

Voldemorts head exploded with something he hadn't felt in a while. Pain. "Josh" he groaned before passing out.

...  
...

The Next Day at Grimmwauld place was less then eventful. Ron was advoiding him, Hermione wouldn't look him in the eyes, and everybody else seemed weary of him. Except for Gred and Forge.

They had seen Harry enter the room before mimicking something Ron had probably said in a high falsetto.

"That-" Fred started

"Sodding-"

"Potter-"

"Thinks-"

"He-"

"Can-"

"Do-"

"Anything-"

"He-"

"Likes!" They finished together while shaking their heads in mock anger. Harry grinned. "You might wanna add how handsome this Potter guy is" he pointed out to the twins. They thought about it. "Nah" they disagreed in unison. "It doesn't have Gred and Forge in there somewhere" one said "so how could it possibly work?" the other concluded.

...  
Dinner that night held a suprise. And it wasn't a good one. Well, for some of the others.

"So Harry" Ginny said putting her hand under her chin, her elbow resting on the table. "Hm?" Harry looked up from his plate as Ginny broke the stiff silence. "Have you ever just looked at someone and known that they are the one for you?" she asked innocently. Harry blinked. "I can't say I have, but whoever the special guy is, he's lucky" Ginny blushed before trying to stammer out a sentance.

"Don't waste your breath" Ron spoke in front of Harry for the first time since last night. "What do you mean-" "-Our dear Ronnikins?" the twins asked narrowing their eyes slightly. Ron didn't look up.

"Hes gay"

These two small words caused a big reaction. Ginny squeked and fell of her chair, the Twins shrugged and went back to eating, Hermione closed her eyes, the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch (?) choked on their food. Harry however remained calm. He dabbed the corner of his lips with a napkin before setting it down with an overly-exaggerated sigh. "And that was supposed to provoke me how?" he questioned.  
Ron totally lost it. With a roar of rage, he tried to dive across the table to strangle him. Harry yawned. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" HermioneS voice wavered slightly. "Just stop it!" and with that she tood up and left the room. With one last glare directed towards Ronald, Harry hurredly stood up and managed to catch up to her.

...  
...

Hermione Granger had tears silently sliding down her face as she stomped down the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Plce. So what if Harry was gay? Ron was being an idiot. "Hermione!" she heard footsteps pounding the floor behind her. Instead of stopping, Hermione increased her pace.  
The boy who she mentioned before in her head suddenly appeared beside her. "What do you want Harry?" she sighed wiping the tears away. "Whats wrong?" his voice was gentle as he went to touch her shoulder. "Don't!" she ground out. Harry drew back, suprise etched on his face.

"What?" was what he said. Hermione felt the tears flow more freely as she answered. "What? What?! Don't pretend you care Harry James Potter!" she screeched. "I hear you at night. 'Filthy muggles!' you say in your sleep. 'Mudbloods have no place!'. Do you really think that of me and my kind?  
Do you really believe I have no place in this world?" Harry felt himself grow angry, but managed to maintain his calm.

"Now you're just turning what it's really about around onto me!" he argued. But he instantly regretted it. Harry held his hand to his face in shock, not realizing that he had a red hand mark.  
"Why don't you go back!" he winced as Hermione screamed at him. "Without you, there was no fighting! When you weren't here, I felt like I had an actual friend! With you here now, I know that you've just used me! Because to you, I'm just a bloody mudblood!" With that Hermione walked off, leaving Harry gaping at her little outburst and the fact that she swore.

...  
...

END OF CHAPTER (DUH)

So I'm back, and downloading the AVPSY script! I also have knowledge that their releasing it on youtube in...this year...sometime...yea.

Anyways I have decidied not to make this the last chapter...I could but that would be a crappy ending to a story...also a crappy stating from a sequel as well...

ANYWAYS!

Regards,

FuckYeaTeamStarkd...or M9...OR Merco93...or Merco93 is awesomer than Team Starkid...which isn't possible but you know, YOLO! :D


End file.
